


Друзей мы выбираем сами

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред – сын богатого и влиятельного главы мафии, поэтому в детстве он был изолирован от других. Однако когда родители наняли новую домохозяйку, Джаред довольно быстро сдружился с ее сыном – Дженсеном. С возрастом Джаред вошел в семейный бизнес и думал, что после окончания школы Дженсен, к которому он начал испытывать чувства, станет работать на него. Вместо этого Дженсен без предупреждения сбежал в колледж, справедливо полагая, что тот попытается его остановить. Джаред решил последовать за Дженсеном и убедить его вернуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Друзей мы выбираем сами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But you can choose your friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310505) by [flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesh/pseuds/flesh). 



От вида выбранного Дженсеном дерьмового многоквартирного дома Джареду стало противно. И немного больно. Жизни с Джаредом Дженсен предпочел существование в непередаваемой атмосфере грохочущих труб и странных запахов. Джефф предупреждал его, что все плохо, но пока Джаред не увидел все собственными глазами и не проникся этой дырой во всей ее обветшалой, опасной для здоровья красе, он не осознавал, насколько ужасным было это «плохо».

Если бы Дженсен поумерил свою гордость и просто попросил, Джаред оплатил бы ему местечко получше.

Конечно, он кривил душой. Стоило Дженсену попросить, Джаред захотел бы узнать, на что тому понадобились деньги, и если бы он признался, Джаред никогда бы его не отпустил.

Джефф ждал у машины, сунув руки в карманы и прикрывшись от пронизывающего осеннего ветра поднятым воротником пальто.

– Я ненадолго, – сообщил ему Джаред, заставив того закатить глаза и ухмыльнуться. Джефф был слишком хорошо натаскан, чтобы рассмеяться Джареду в лицо. Вместе они съели не один пуд соли, даже больше, чем с Дженсеном, но Джефф ни на секунду не забывал, что Джаред – сын его босса. 

Внутри дом был в точности таким же паршивым, каким обещал быть фасад. Лифт, естественно, не работал, поэтому Джаред живо взбежал по лестнице, отмечая, что тут хотя бы тихо. Не было бьющей по мозгам музыки или приглушенных домашних ссор, которые отвлекали бы Дженсена от учебы. Когда не удавалось сосредоточиться, Дженсен становился особенно раздражительным. Какая жалость, Джаред как раз собирался очень серьезно его отвлечь.

Джаред мягко постучал в дверь и приготовился ждать. Дженсен приоткрыл дверь, не снимая с цепочки, и первым порывом при виде Джареда было улыбнуться. Как всегда. Джаред разглядывал эту улыбку, понимая, она живое подтверждение того, что он все сделал правильно. Но стоило Дженсену осознать: Джаред на пороге совсем не повод для радости, как улыбку моментально сменил хмурый взгляд.

– Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?

Джаред просунул ногу в дверной проем и надавил, просто чтобы испытать прочность цепочки. 

– Ты хотел сказать: «Как, черт возьми, ты меня нашел?» – лениво выгнул бровь он. – Потому что ты далековато убежал. И весьма продуманно скрывался.

Он проследил, как перекатился кадык Дженсена, когда он сглотнул, как кончик языка прошёлся по губам, облизывая их, и зажмурился, чувствуя, что безбожно зависает на его рте.

– Нет, – произнес Дженсен осторожно, медленно и зло. – Я хотел сказать: «Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?» Я ведь знаю, ты достаточно умный мальчик и понимаешь, что раз я не сказал, куда иду, значит, не хотел, чтобы ты шел за мной.

Ухмылка Джареда стала жесткой и язвительной:

– Ты делаешь мне больно, дорогуша, – удалось выдать это за шутливое поддразнивание. Он дернул дверь. – Впусти меня. Нам нужно поговорить.

– Как насчет «нет»? – не сдвинувшись ни на йоту, спросил Дженсен. – Мне нужно написать эссе и прочитать три главы.

– Речь о твоем дружке.

Взгляд Дженсена потух, он покачал головой, вздыхая с таким отвращением, словно был зол на себя не меньше, чем на Джареда. 

– Ох, Джаред, отъебись, – быстро сказал Дженсен, захлопывая дверь прямо перед его носом.

Джаред смерил ее взглядом и вдумчиво провел кончиками пальцев по поверхности.

– Дженсен, это важно, – позвал он, склонив голову к двери, чтобы услышать ответ. 

– Катись к чертям, урод, – Дженсен явно отошел вглубь комнаты, хоть и не совсем далеко.

Довольный, Джаред улыбнулся, и с размаху приложился плечом к двери. Сила удара с легкостью расколола древесину, и вот так просто Джаред оказался в квартире. Пока Дженсен пораженно на него смотрел, Джаред стряхнул с плеча пыль и прикрыл проход остатками двери.

– Джаред! Ты мне дверь выбил! – казалось, Дженсен больше удивлен, чем рассержен.

– Я же сказал, нам нужно поговорить.

– Ты мне дверь выбил, ты, уебок! – вот теперь Дженсен был зол.

– Я починю, – продолжил гнуть свою линию Джаред, – Это всего лишь дверь, Дженсен. К полудню я кого-нибудь пришлю.

– Нет, – выставил руку вперед Дженсен, – Нет, мне не нужно, чтобы ты «кого-нибудь присылал». Я сам найду того, кто ее починит, а ты, черт возьми, за это заплатишь.

– Все, что захочешь, – примирительно согласился Джаред и поднял раскрытые ладони в знак капитуляции. – Но нам нужно поговорить.

Дженсен скрестил руки на груди. Спортивные штаны висели на нем так низко, что Джаред видел выпирающие тазовые косточки. Джаред мог бы с завязанной за спиной рукой уложить его на обе лопатки, мог бы уложить и засунуть член в эту сладкую маленькую задницу, ебать, пока Дженсен, такой красивый и обнаженный, не начнет изгибаться и стонать. В детстве они достаточно часто шутливо боролись, чтобы Джаред был в этом уверен.

Но Дженсен и без всякой грубой силы или преимущества в весе мог вертеть Джаредом, как ему вздумается.

– Мы не станем говорить о Дэне.

– Нам придется.

Джаред оглядел квартиру Дженсена – настолько чистую и прибранную, насколько вообще могла быть подобная халупа. На кухонной столешнице умостились тетради, одна из них лежала раскрытой рядом с полупустой чашкой кофе. Через распахнутую дверь Джаред увидел угол Дженсеновой кровати, а потом тот встал перед ним, плавно загородив обзор.

– Ну? – Джаред ответил не сразу, все еще погруженный в мысли о кровати Дженсена и самом Дженсене на ней, поэтому тот фыркнул. – Слушай, у меня нет на это времени, Джей. Я говорил, у меня эссе…

– Он племянник Вогана, – сказал Джаред.

Дженсен замер, растерянно ссутулившись.

Джаред продолжил давить:

– Ты знаешь Вогана. С западного побережья. Наркота, шлюхи и «крыша» Воган. Помнишь его?

Глаза Дженсена расширились, Джаред упивался его болезненной уязвимостью. Он устроился на диване, широко разведя колени, и внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена.

– Он гостил у отца позапрошлым летом. Мы плавали в бассейне, а он стоял и смотрел. И ты захотел вернуться в дом, потому что у тебя от него были мурашки.

Джаред лениво оценил стопку неоплаченных счетов на подлокотнике дивана, а потом поднял взгляд на Дженсена и ядовито улыбнулся.

– Это его племянничку ты даешь совать в себя хер. Подумай об этом в следующий раз, когда он будет ебать тебя до отупения. Вот кому ты позволяешь катать себя по простыням.

Дженсен разинул рот, но тут же сжал зубы.

– Ты лжешь.

– Правда? – Джаред наклонился вперед, сложив пальцы шпилем и примостив локти на бедрах. – Ты ведь не уверен, а? Он мог быть кем угодно. То есть, ты бы даже этого не знал. Хотя ты тоже не признался ему, кто ты, так ведь?

– Но я никто, – возразил Дженсен шепотом.

– Неправда, – брови Джареда сошлись на переносице, когда он нахмурился. – Ты мой. Ты мой лучший друг, Дженсен.

Выражение лица Дженсена являло собой ошеломляющее сочетание глубокой печали и радостного изумления.

– Ты собственнический ублюдок, – выдавил он. – Он ведь не племянник Вогана, да?

– Нет, – согласно улыбнулся ему Джаред, сверкнув ямочками. – Просто обычный парень. Но мог бы быть.

Он встал, а Дженсен так и остался стоять на месте, позволяя подойти ближе. Джаред скользнул костяшками пальцев по скуле Дженсена, даже после стольких лет испытывая трепет от того, насколько невозможно красив тот был. В ответ на прикосновение Дженсен едва наклонил голову вперед, глаза сами собой начали закрываться. Он задышал чаще, Джаред видел, как под мягкой хлопковой футболкой его грудь поднимается и опускается.

И, очарованный, следил, как Дженсен облизывает губы и пытается взять себя в руки, пока сам он все трогал его и трогал.

– Джаред. Я не могу. У меня теперь есть парень, – тихо, почти беспомощно сказал Дженсен. Джаред должен сжалиться. Он знал, Дженсен просит его смилостивиться. 

– Плевать я хотел, – вместо этого ответил Джаред. Он коснулся губами губ Дженсена, вжался ртом, и когда Дженсен подался вперед, поймал, обвив руками его талию.

– Я переброшу тебя через этот диван и выебу без резинки, Дженсен. Хочу кончить в тебя. Ты же не против? 

Дженсен согласно кивнул, по-видимому, не в состоянии отвести глаз от Джареда, даже чтобы моргнуть. Щеки порозовели, глаза выделялись на лице насыщенным зелёным.

– Выебешь меня жестко, Джаред? Чтобы с меня аж текло? 

Джаред зарычал, снова вжался ртом в его рот, трахая языком глубже, между едва приоткрытых губ. Дженсен сжал его плечо и выгнулся навстречу, раскрываясь, совсем как он раскрывался для Джареда, когда тот хотел оказаться внутри.

Было так приятно чувствовать сильное, твердое тело Дженсена, прижатое к нему. Джаред попятился назад, чтобы опустить его на диван. Член Дженсена уже стоял, крепко и отчаянно, и Джаред знал с абсолютной уверенностью, что он больше за себя не в ответе. Не было никаких сомнений, он трахнет Дженсена, и будет трахать его, пока Дженсен под ним не превратится в маленькую нежную развалину. Он так хорошенько его выебет, что Дженсен даже просить будет не в силах.

Он схватился за короткие пряди на затылке Дженсена и заставил перегнуться через подлокотник дивана. Дженсен удивленно прохныкал и, позволив Джареду зарыть себя лицом в подушки, легко наклонился, да так сильно, что пришлось встать босыми ногами на цыпочки. Он отчаянно вцепился в диванные подушки, повернул голову в сторону, вжимаясь щекой вниз. Раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышащий, он был таким охуенно красивым, что у Джареда екнуло где-то глубоко в груди.

Их первый раз случился, когда оба были неловкими возбужденными пятнадцатилетками: Джаред тогда слишком завелся для нежностей, а Дженсен хотел его слишком сильно, чтобы додуматься попросить притормозить.

Сейчас Джаред чувствовал себя так же. Руки потряхивало, дыхание сбивалось в тяжелые рваные выдохи, и звуки, которые он издавал, стягивая штаны Дженсена вниз и видя его упругую, округлую задницу, даже не походили на человеческие.

Он жадно обхватил ягодицы ладонями, сжимая и приподнимая, хотелось вгрызться зубами, впиться губами, оставить отметины. Дженсен застонал и тяжело запыхтел в диван, одна рука была обернута вокруг выбившейся подушки, казалось, он пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Он вздрогнул, когда Джаред развел его ягодицы и бездумно потер кончиком пальца тугую маленькую дырку. И хотя Дженсен всего лишь слегка дернулся, для Джареда это настолько напомнило их борьбу, что он поймал Дженсеновы узкие бедра ладонями и, на секунду оторвав его от пола, поставил в более удобную для ебли позицию.

Он широко развел ноги Дженсена, втиснулся коленом между бедер и стал тереть там, пока расстегивал ширинку. Свободной рукой он поглаживал нежную кожу обнаженной поясницы – там, где Джаред задрал ему футболку. Он был едва одет, и Джареду нравилось брать его таким, пока сам он при костюме и галстуке, а дорогие брюки спущены ровно настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы обнажить большой, толстый член с каплей смазки на головке.

Он готовил Дженсена только слюной и пальцами, но еще до того, как с минимальной подготовкой было покончено, тот выгнулся навстречу.

– Ну же, Джей, не валяй дурака, вставь мне уже, просто выеби меня…

Медленно, отрывисто Джаред впихивал свой член в задницу Дженсена, заставляя того сорвано всхлипывать в подушку еще до того, как он полностью вошел, потому что Джаред был большим парнем и даже после стольких раз, когда он имел Дженсена вот так, Дженсен по-прежнему принимал его, как девственник, как очень горячий и распутный девственник. 

Джаред думал о выбитой двери, о том, что кто угодно мог заглянуть и увидеть, как он ебет Дженсена, как его член врывается в него, а руки на бедрах держат и заставляют принимать. И никто бы даже не сообразил, что все это значит. 

Коп, или адвокат, или такой же преступник, поняли бы, кто такой Джаред, но остальные… И почти точно они не узнал бы, что парень, которого Джаред разложил под собой, все тот же тихий, вежливый на людях и вредный наедине маленький мальчик, который был лучшим другом Джареда с той самой минуты, как его привели в дом. 

Для Джареда это значило целый мир. Целый гребаный мир.

Он наклонился, оставив на загривке Дженсена поцелуй прежде, чем вломиться, наказывая, втрахивая член еще глубже. Он хотел, чтобы после того, как он с ним закончит, Дженсен не смог ходить прямо. Он хотел, чтобы Дженсен лежал в постели и чувствовал боль там, где побывал Джаред.

Член Джареда врывался в задницу Дженсена, яйца бились об изгиб ягодиц, скользко, близко, грязно. Он выбивал из Дженсена хриплое задушенное мычание, словно только так тело Дженсена могло урвать пространства под Джаредов член. Дженсен двинулся под ним, неуклюже изогнувшись и скрутившись, и все ради того, чтобы Джареду было проще, легче его объезжать. 

Сердце грозило выскочить из груди, Джаред знал, что не продержится долго. И он очень хотел, чтобы это, наконец, случилось. Хотел, чтобы Дженсен пропитался его спермой, чтобы в следующий раз, когда этот жалкий, хромохерый задрот, которому настолько, черт возьми, повезло быть с Дженсеном, увидел: тот все еще мокрый от того, что Джаред проделывал с ним сейчас.

Дженсен сорвался на крики, Джаред ебал его жестче и быстрее, протянул руку под его живот и дотянулся до горячего, колом стоящего члена, прижатого к подлокотнику дивана. И когда Джаред коснулся, взял в ладонь, погружаясь глубже в задницу Дженсена, тот закричал и задрожал, сперма брызнула на пальцы Джареда.

И в эту секунду он так сжался, что у Джареда перед глазами вспыхнуло белым от обволакивающего жара и удовольствия находиться в Дженсене. Затем он кончал, чувствовал, как наполняет своей спермой Дженсена под завязку, ее было так много, что от малейшего движения бедер, малейшего движения члена в дырке Дженсена, она текла по ногам и капала на пол. 

Он запыхался и еще не отдышался, а Дженсена совсем не хотелось отпускать. Никто из них не пошевелился. Когда Джаред вспомнил о Дженсене под собой, тот слабо поглаживал подушку кончиками пальцев и выглядел совсем опустошенным. Такой идеальный. Такой красивый, умный и принципиально порядочный. 

Джаред пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Дженсена в бездумном проявлении ласки и снова поцеловал его в шею. 

– Вернись домой, Дженсен. Я смогу о тебе позаботиться, а ты сможешь быть моей второй половинкой, и все будет здорово, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Ну же, возвращайся домой. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

Дженсен молча отдышался.

– Если не хочешь, чтобы я пострадал, тогда, возможно, тебе не стоит больше возвращаться, – нарушил тишину он.

Едва он начал вырываться, как сбитый с толку Джаред его отпустил. Дженсен почти сразу свернулся клубком. Опустил футболку и поднял штаны. Он выставил дистанцию между собой и Джаредом даже тем, что прикрылся.

– Это… это не должно повториться, ясно? Я больше не хочу в этом участвовать.

– Участвовать в чем? – спросил Джаред. – В моей жизни? Это ты имеешь в виду?

Дженсен переступил с ноги на ногу, и взгляд Джареда почти сразу припечатало туда, где, он знал, его сперма, должно быть, стекает вниз по бедрам.

– Тебе пора, – произнес Дженсен.

Джаред застегнул ширинку, зачесал волосы назад и нахмурился, потому что Дженсен так и не поднял на него взгляд. Дженсен просто стоял там, вне досягаемости, глаза в пол и руки в защитном жесте.

У него хватило ума не трогать Дженсена, но все равно потребовалась минута, чтобы заставить себя выйти за дверь.

Он коснулся расколотой древесины и поднял глаза на Дженсена, который тут же отвел взгляд.

– Твоя дверь, – произнес Джаред. – Я ее починю.

– Не волнуйся об этом, – покачал головой Дженсен.

– Я заплачу, – настаивал Джаред.

– Я сказал, не волнуйся. Просто уходи.

Дженсен так и не взглянул на него, пока он не ушел. Просто стоял там в своих штанах и футболке, мокрый, и красивый, и свежеоттраханный, и отказывающийся смотреть на Джареда.

Джаред медленно спускался по лестнице, и к тому времени, как подошел к машине и к Джеффу, понял, что раскусил Дженсена.

Джефф смерил его взглядом и прыснул со смеху.

– Полагаю, Дженсен был рад тебя видеть? – он покачал головой, сам себе усмехнувшись, и открыл заднюю дверь перед Джаредом. – Как у него дела?

Джаред недовольно пожал плечами и не ответил. Джефф не стал давить, лишь сел за руль и завел мотор. Бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, толком не увидев Джареда.

– Готов вернуться домой?

Джаред помотал головой. 

– Нет, – задумчиво произнес он. – Отвези меня повидаться с дружком. Дэном или как там его.

Джефф пристально на него посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.

– Твой отец считает, что я не позволю тебе вляпаться в неприятности. Он не будет в восторге от того, что ты рискуешь повесить на себя обвинение в убийстве только потому, что тебе не нравится, что Дженсен думает своей головой.

– Никто никого не убьет, – огладив манжеты своей рубашки, сказал Джаред. – По крайней мере, не в этот раз.

Джеффу это не нравилось. Было ясно по его тяжелому вздоху. Джареду было все равно. Джеффу платили не за одобрение, а за выполнение приказов. Он выехал на дорогу, и Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не обернуться на дом Дженсена, на случай, если тот смотрит, как они уезжают.

Дэн работал в кофейне несколько дней в неделю, в «окна» между парами, потому что колледж был дорогим удовольствием, а он, в отличие от Джареда, не был богат. Дженсен, скорее всего, впечатлен его трудолюбием, с горечью подумал Джаред.

Они сидели в машине и смотрели, как люди входят и выходят. Оба молчали.

Затем Джефф снова на него посмотрел. 

– Уверен, что хочешь это сделать?

Джаред кивнул, и Джефф мотнул головой в сторону парня в переулке.

– Тогда вот он, – сказал он, – выбрасывает мусор в бак.

Дэн был высоким и статным и совсем не был антиподом Джареда, хотя Джаред никогда не надевал на себя ничего, даже близко похожего на бело-зеленый полосатый фартук. Джаред изучал его, пытался сохранять хладнокровие и оставаться невозмутимым, но только и мог, что думать об этом парне на Дженсене, этом парне в кровати Дженсена, этом парне, целующем Дженсена.

Он сам не понял, когда ладони сжались в кулаки. Джаред сердито и рвано вздохнул и распахнул дверцу машины. Ему не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать, что Джефф идет позади. Неумолимый и непоколебимый, Джефф займет идеальное место, чтобы загородить собой и прикрыть делишки Джареда от зевак, а Дэну обрубить все пути к отступлению.

– Эй! Дэн, да? – позвал Джаред, быстро нагнав парня. Он расплылся в недоброй улыбке, и, судя по тому, как Дэн попятился назад, тот сразу это понял. Но Джаред был слишком быстрым и слишком, черт возьми, взбешенным и обиженным, чтобы играть в игры.

Джаред схватил его за горло и за грудки и, прижав к стене, подтянул вверх. Мусорный бак задребезжал от движения, и Джефф прочистил горло в мягком упреке, напоминая Джареду не устраивать слишком громких сцен.

Дэн попытался отпихнуть его от себя, но он не такой, как Джаред, и, может, именно поэтому Дженсен выбрал его: внешнее сходство без малейшего сходства внутреннего. Дэн, скорее всего, ни разу в жизни не бил с намерением попасть. Чего не скажешь о Джареде.

– Что тебе нужно, чувак? – прошипел недовольно Дэн. Вены выдавали его гнев, который был слишком сильно разбавлен страхом, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление. На мгновенье Джаред замер. Какого черта Дженсен додумался заменить его таким парнем, как он?

– Знаешь Дженсена Эклза? – спросил Джаред. И когда Дэн судорожно кивнул, Джаред покачал головой. – Нет, больше не знаешь. Не звонишь ему, не заговариваешь с ним. Видишь, что он идет к тебе, разворачиваешься и идешь в другую сторону. Подойдешь к нему на расстояние зоны слышимости, и я узнаю. И тогда я вернусь и отхерачу твои долбаные яйца. Понял меня?

Дэн посмотрел на него, съежившись от страха, и Джареду пришлось его встряхнуть, чтобы получить ответ.

– Да! Да понял я, понял!

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся Джаред и отпустил его. Он думал, что обойдется без этого, что разговора будет достаточно, но все равно не смог уйти, не врезав парню по морде – всего раз, но достаточно сильно, чтобы надеяться, что услышал хруст его сломанной скулы. Пока Дэн катался по земле, хныча и держась за свое лицо, Джаред потряс занывшей рукой и поравнялся с Джеффом.

– Дженсен не дурак, – подметил Джефф. Он открыл дверцу машины, придержал ее и, заглянув Джареду в глаза, добавил: – Он узнает, что это твоих рук дело. И ты знаешь, так просто он это не оставит. 

Скользнув на сиденье, Джаред превратился в одну сплошную улыбку.

– В этом весь смысл, Джефф. В этом весь смысл.

Когда Джефф завел мотор и повернул к дому, Джаред достал мобильный из кармана куртки и принялся ждать звонка Дженсена.


End file.
